


stuck with u

by gothmklee



Series: stuck with you chronicles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Jeong Yunho, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mentioned Park Jisung (NCT), Mentioned Qian Kun, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Mentioned Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), dowoo, ew theyre so domestic, i made myself sick with this fluff, soft hours, ten and taeyong appear for like five seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothmklee/pseuds/gothmklee
Summary: Doyoung and Jungwoo spend their Sunday the same way they always do until Jungwoo asks something that will change their lives.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Series: stuck with you chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	stuck with u

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much but there is not near enough fanfics of them. I hope you enjoy this dowoo nation.

Sunday’s were sacred for Jungwoo and Doyoung. It was the only day they were both off and they took full advantage of it. Doyoung squints as he wakes up, sunlight streaming into the room and basking it in a soft golden glow. He looks to the sleeping form next to him and smiles. He and Jungwoo had been together since middle school. Going from friends to lovers in their second year of highschool. The transition was easy but Doyoung supposes it was because they were practically already together anyway. The alarm clock on the bedside table reads 9:30 and Doyoung has to make the hard decision of letting his lover sleep more or waking him up. In the end he chooses the latter, it would give them more time together. Doyong props himself up and begins leaving soft kisses on the younger boy's face. Doyoung laughs a bit at the whine it draws from Jungwoo. He goes in for an actual kiss but is stopped abruptly by a hand to the face. “Morning breath.” Jungwoo says.

“Come on then.” Doyoung says pulling Jungwoo out of bed. They walk hand in hand to their conjoined bathroom. After brushing their teeth Doyoung gets his kiss. 

“Breakfast?” Jungwoo asks as he dries his hand on a nearby towel. He gets a nod from Doyoung.

Jungwoo hums softly to the playlist Doyoung had put on as he makes breakfast. Doyoung sits at the breakfast bar playing with the ring on his finger with a soft smile. Jungwoo turns to him and tilts his head. “Whatcha thinking about?” He asks.

“You.” Doyoung replies in all seriousness. It draws a groan from Jungwoo.

“Don’t be so cheesy this early in the morning.” Jungwoo knows how he is though. He gets all sentimental at the most random times. It still surprises him every time even after all these years together. Jungwoo still thinks about how cheesy their first date was. Doyoung had planned something straight out of a romance drama. Jungwoo wasn’t complaining though. He rubs it in Ten’s face every time he and Johnny come over for dinner. Jungwoo sets a plate in front of Doyoung and smiles again. Doyoung pulls him into his lap and places a kiss on his nose before feeding him something off the plate. Kun complains that they do pda way too much when they hangout. Jungwoo never fails to tell him it’s just because he’s a salty single to which Kun always replies with a grumble. Jungwoo gets lost in thought as they feed each other things off the plate. He thinks about their wedding and how lately he feels like there's something missing. He knows what it is but he’s been afraid to ask. He decides now or never and just goes for it.

“I want kids.” He says softly. He feels Doyoung freeze and panics. Doyoung probably didn’t want kids, he’s so busy with work he doesn’t need anything else on his plate. He isn’t expecting the older man to pull him in for a kiss.

“We can start looking for surrogates or whatever when you're ready.” Doyoung says and Jungwoo can’t help but notice that his eyes are glassy.

“I want to adopt like Taeyong and Jaehyun did. Taeyong mentioned Jaemin is struggling really hard with making friends and I wanted to try for someone around his age.” Jungwoo scratches the back of his neck nervously. Doyoung smiles at him.

“Always trying to help others, but if that's what you want then that's what we’ll do, my love.”

Jungwoo breaks into a smile and hugs Doyoung. He realizes how stupid he was for not asking sooner. The two continue their meal in blissful silence. They bask in the thought of finally adding to their family as Jungwoo does the dishes. 

“Thank you Doie.” Jungwoo smiles at him.

“Don’t thank me, I know how much you've always wanted kids and even though I never did I want to start a family with you. I love you so much Jungwoo. If this is really what you want I will go through hell and back to get it for you.

Jungwoo sits on the couch facetiming Ten and Taeyong. Doyoung had gone to take a shower. “How are the kids?” He asks. 

“Jaehyun took them to the store. Jisung needed more pencils for school and Jaemin just wanted to get out.” Taeyong replies.

“Kunhang is at a friends and Donghyuck is in the backyard playing catch with Johnny. He’s grounded because he got into my hair dye and now his brother looks like a pink highlighter.” Ten says rolling his eyes. Jungwoo laughs.

“I told Doyoung. We're going to start looking Wednesday.” Jungwoo smiles as he says this. Ten and Taeyong bombard him with questions as Doyoung walks out and wraps his arms around Jungwoo. The older male waves to Ten and Taeyong. 

“How are you guys. It’s been awhile.” Doyoung says carding a hand through Jungwoo’s hair. They all make small talk for a while before Ten has to leave to tend to his child who is screaming bloody murder. They later find out Johnny had hit him in the leg with the baseball.

Doyoung and Jungwoo settle on the couch together to binge a new series they both had yet to watch due to busy schedules. Jungwoo had made popcorn and Doyoung had grabbed the massive fur blanket they kept on their bed. They watched quietly for a while before Doyoung broke the silence.

“You know this will be a long process right? Jungwoo nods, of course he knew. He had watched his friends go through it some of them multiple times. That changed nothing for him though. He was willing to give a child a home no matter the circumstances. He thought about the excitement he felt when he learned Taeyong and Jaehyun were bringing Jaemin home. The boy was only six then and extremely shy. Now he was twelve and still terribly shy. Jungwoo desperately hopes they will be able to find someone he can be friends with. He understands how hard it is to be alone. Before Doyoung he was the same way but he older boy had broken him out of his shell. At the time he had no idea that he would be here today, planning on adopting a child and married to the man. He wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually want to write a second part to this where they do the adoption. Can you guess who they adopt?  
> twt:gothmklee


End file.
